


Wild Nights

by MoonyNights



Series: Futas and their skeleton boyfriends [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edging, Futa, Other, Rough Sex, Teasing, futanari reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: Sans is a true master at teasing you, at driving you right to the edge of the cliff, a single word or touch or look away from snapping and giving him exactly what he wants. It is a talent of his you very much enjoy. / Short with Futanari Reader





	Wild Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I started writing these stories on a suggestion from a friend. I am ever so gratefull for his lovely help and encuragement while working on this. Thank you Maxx <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading

Humming happily you hold the armful of pillows and blankets that you are carrying down the stairs tighter to your chest. As asked to you drop them down in front of the fire and arrange them into a comfortable pile for your skeleton boyfriend and you to settle down together in. Turning your head slightly you smile back at your partner standing at the foot of the stairs, watching you finish up your preparations. Once everything is in place the monster comes up beside you, settling down with you pulled flush into his side. With his bony fingers carding soothingly through your hair you let your eyelids drop and enjoy the warmth of the fire washing over you like a blanket.

Calm moments like this are rare, you muse to yourself. With everything that is going on in your lives the time that you do get to spent with Sans is something you hold on to tightly and cherish it. At least Papyrus has started to warm up to you, everything was so much more exhausting when he fought against your relationship at every step. By now he has calmed down to silently judging you. It´s progress. A heavy sigh escapes you at the thought causing Sans to smooth your hair behind your ear to nip at it. Apologizing you settle down for a nap. This time is for you two, not thinking about others.

Lazily you open one eye, waking up from your dozing when one of the skeleton monsters hands settle on your thigh. A soft sigh of pleasure falls from your lips and you close your eyes again to fully settle into Sans gentle touches. His rumbling laugh dusts a faint flush onto your cheeks and the tips of your ears, the sound of it making your legs feel weak. Knowing how much he enjoys that even his simplest actions have an effect on you makes you swallow your own embarrassment and not try to suppress the shivers he has racing through you.

“come here babydoll.” Sans husky voice brushes past your ears, urging you to uncurl and stretch out, laying on display for him to do with as he pleases. The raspy quality of his demand has you groaning lowly. Your lover wastes no time in sliding your shorts off of you, settling down beside you to wrap his fingers around your length and stroke you to hardness. His unquestioning acceptance of, and adoring love for, the quirks of both your body and mind leave you breathlessly grasping hold of the blankets you are settled on to ground yourself.

The ease with which he has you arching into his touch for that last push that would have you tumbling into the abyss is laughable. But the pride he takes from your trusting him so much warms your heart. A frustrated whine escapes you when Sans stops his attention just before you can cum. Grinning wickedly he purrs soothing words into your ear as his hand slides down to gently fondle your balls, the tips of his fingers just ever so barely grazing against your clit or ghosting over your dripping wet entrance. Needy little sounds escape you finally spurring into resuming his stroking of your length.

Edging is something you have done before. Locking yourself in together for long stretches of time to see just how far you can take each other. It has left Sans with the ability to expertly work you for what feels like an eternity. No amount of begging changes his mind, not that it stops you from sighing all the filthy things he likes to hear so much at him in an attempt to earn your release. Shivering with need you whine at once again being denied an orgasm. Little sobs escaping you have Sans leaning down to whisper in your ear, hushed taunts needling at your self-control until you snap.

Using your taller frame to your advantage you grab his wrists, wrestling him down to hover over him. A snarled warning further locks him in place has you hold still to catch your breath for a moment. With shaking fingers you strip his cloths off of him as efficiently as you can manage. As Sans moves to help you however you push him back to the ground, your hand squeezing his spine at his neck with your fingertips digging into the bone. Removing his cloths you note the soft red glow of his magic. He has already conjured a pussy, dripping wet and achingly empty. Sliding in with a single hard thrust you feel his walls flutter around your length.

Normally you would take your time, but Sans has you to worked up for that already. Unapologetic you set a hard, desperate pace of pounding into the skeleton beneath you. Your boyfriend tries to meet your thrusts but frustrated with his wriggling you pin one of his legs down with your own and use your free hand spread his legs further apart. Gripping under his knee you press that leg towards his chest, creating a better angle for you to fuck into him even harder, hitting that special sweet spot inside on most every thrust judging by the lewd babbling coming from your lover.

A squeaky yelp of your name is the only waning before Sans tightens around you in climax drawing a deep groan from you as you spill your seed deep inside of him. The intense pleasure cuts your off from your senses for a moment. When your vision clears again you realize that your hand is still at your boyfriends throat causing you to flinch away with a hasty apology. Sans just gives you a flat look, reminding you that skeletons don´t even need to breath. “´sides that it feels pretty amazing.”, is his only comment before bucking up to dislodge you from on top of him. He wrestles you to the ground much like you had him and cuddles you into submission.

Eventually your laughter tapers off and you two are left laying there, bathed in the fires glow. Sans is holding one of your hands hostage, your other resting on his skull where it is burried between your breasts. Softly he hums to you. “love you babydoll.” It makes your heart flutter. “I love you too.”, you whisper back just as quietly, voice chocked up with emotion. All wrapped up in each other like this you feel content and happy. Safe from judgment and all the troubles of the real world. But most of all, and most importantly, you feel utterly loved.


End file.
